Chuck Versus the HackOff
Chuck Versus the HackOff is the fifth episode on the final season of , which aired on December 9th, 2011. Synopsis A mission to track down a computer super virus leads Chuck to return to his roots as a hacker — and to call on his biggest competition, Gertrude Verbanski, for help. Elsewhere, a new Buy More employee (guest star Danny Pudi) complicates Jeff and Lester’s friendship. Full plot Main story Casey is locked up in the county jail for murder (he tells Lester that he's in for unpaid parking tickets). Chuck and Sarah offer to break him out but he refuses. As they leave, Chuck begins having self-doubts about having started Carmichael Industries in the first place though Sarah reassures him. Then suddenly, they are both tranquilized. When they wake up, they are facing Decker, who wants them to locate the source of a deadly computer virus, the Omen virus, that can wipe out everything on the Internet, in exchange for Casey's release. If they refuse, his men on the inside of the prison can make life very difficult. As two of Decker's men approach Casey, he is drawn into a broom closet by Gertrude Verbanski, disguised as a guard. After they have sex, Casey suggests that Verbanski work with his team. At Castle, Chuck brings out a bottle of Rombauer Chardonnay, which Morgan says was Chuck's routine (called "The Routine") from his earlier days as a hacker (alias: "Piranha"). Meanwhile, Chuck manages to decrypt the virus' code, identifying its designer: Colin Davis. Morgan needs to leave to help Jeffster with something, so he tells Sarah to remind Chuck to eat because when he's "plugged in", he tends to only drink the wine. However, Verbanski has located Castle, after having to threaten to beat up Morgan with her gun unless she is allowed in, and offers her sniper skills. Together, they go to the compound where Davis might be, suspected to have a militia. Instead, they find a cult that strips naked as one of their activities. Chuck and Sarah reluctantly strip to go undercover, before getting some robes, but their sudden appearance makes the cult leader suspicious and alerts her clothed guards. When they locate Davis, the guards are on to them, forcing Verbanski to snipe them. Sarah deals with the guards and cult leader while Chuck chases after Davis. Unfortunately, Davis swallows the virus chip, so Chuck tries using the Heimlich maneuver on him before Verbanski tranqs him. Meanwhile, Decker's men start hassling Casey, to the point where multiple inmates gang up on him after he refused to join their gang. Luckily, Lester, who had ordered internet and TV for all the inmates, demands that they let Casey go, or he'll pull the plug on their privileges. At Castle, Chuck tries being nice to Davis, who admits that there is another activation device, a USB, being held by a hackers group known as the Collective. Verbanski, on the other hand, unwilling to admit her feelings for Casey to Sarah, feeds him pills disguised as jelly beans to make him throw up the chip and it works. Chuck goes in disguised as a hacker. The Collective leader decides to test his skills but threatens to kill him if he fails. While competing against the Collective's best hacker to siphon a penny out of the government databases, Chuck discreetly disables the security systems for Sarah and Verbanski to enter. As they fight their way through guards, Verbanski admits to Sarah that she loves Casey, but can't stand to think about a normal life since being a spy is what she is since she was 16. They then find the USB. As soon as they get it, the competition is up. However, Chuck hadn't siphoned any money, but hacked into the Buy More to get the Collective flat-screen TVs. The Collective leader finds it a useless peace offering, as they already have those. But before he can shoot Chuck, the latter turns off the lights, enabling him to escape. The trio head for the rendezvous with Decker, though Verbanski is advised to make herself scarce. As soon as they have the virus over, Decker reveals that this was all a set-up and he never intended to go through with their deal. He reveals that Chuck handed the chip to him in plain view of a camera to get him on the most-wanted list. This angers Verbanski, who comes out of hiding and begins threatening Decker. He is unintimidated, as he plans on throwing her in with Team Bartowski. Defeated, the trio retreat to the Herder. However, Verbanski reveals to have slipped the virus off Decker and placed a bomb in his coat. It goes off, apparently killing Decker. The Herder then speeds away in a panic. Verbanski returns to the prison to inform Casey of the set up. Because she killed Decker, she'll have to make herself scarce for a while. However, revealing to be partnered with Morgan, they help to break Casey out under the guise of a prison transfer. The Bartowskis ponder what Decker was intending with framing them. Chuck then tells Sarah that he has reconsidered quitting the spy life, for they'll have to be the best spies ever to survive. Buy More Lester is in jail for attempting to poison Jeff. The latter offers to drop all the charges if he refrains from any poisoning attempts in the future; he is immediately refused. Thus, as Morgan discusses the situation with Jeff, the latter relates how his father tried getting back with his mother, because she was sleeping with his uncle, only for it to become a threesome. Morgan then gets an idea: using a video chat and hiring an Indian man who sings the Canadian national anthem very well in exchange for an iPad, to make Lester jealous. Guest stars * Danny Pudi * Freddie Wong * Eric Lange - Colin Davis * Yvette Nicole Brown Music * Get Fresh With You - Teddybears feat. Laza Morgan * O, Canada - Danny Pudi * No Problem - Chase & Status * Love the Way You Walk Away - Blitzen Trapper Trivia ''Casey saying "I am the Law" in jail is a quote from the title character of 2000AD comic strip "Judge Dredd" '' The Law is also a character from the guest star of this episode Freddie Wong's YouTube series "Video Game High School" which Zachary Levi (Chuck) also cameoed in. Danny Pudi and Yvette Nicole Brown both play main characters on Community Morgan reveals to Sarah that during Chuck hacking days, he was nicknamed the Piranha. When Morgan disses about how Chuck is so absorbed in it, Sarah says his behavior is cute. Category:Season 5 Television Series Episodes Category:Episodes